


Sipping coffee

by Sanguine_tenshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanguine_tenshi/pseuds/Sanguine_tenshi
Summary: Just another slow early morning.





	Sipping coffee

I wake up to the Sun, bright light glaring straight at me, straight at my eyelids. Dave must have forgotten to pull the curtains…again. Each night I remind him, each night he says he will do it, each night he forgets and each morning I wake up to the Sun.

I sigh, still tired. I always fall asleep too late and wake up too early. I blink my eyes open, no chance of me falling back asleep. Dave isn’t next to me. I stretch, still in bed, bones cracking pleasantly. Muscles relax and I look at our white celling. I have to get up and make breakfast, Dave is hopeless in the kitchen. Could burn water I swear.

With a drawn out sight I’m up. Stumbling my way to the bathroom to do business. I skip brushing my teeth, I’ll do it after coffee. I stumble into the kitchen. Dave is already sitting at the table.

“Good morning,” I groan at him. There is no response, I don’t expect one. Neither one of us is a morning person. I open the fridge and gather breakfast supplies. Eggs, bacon, milk, cream, toast. Just your average breakfast.

I walk over to the stove and trip over some cat toy, I just barely manage to keep everything in my hands. Honestly I should already be used to it.

I set everything on the counter and already I can hear what he’s going to say.

“Yes, yes, I know. Two thirds coffee and one cream, two spoons of sugar,” I wave at him over my shoulder. Honestly, we’ve been living together for three years already. He doesn’t need to remind me about his coffee each morning. I roll my eyes. “Don’t know how you can drink that sweet shit. Black coffee is the best I keep telling you,” I tease, he’s not going to argue with me now, too tired. Not even over a fight we’ve been having since we met.

A light meow interrupts us, before he can even make a response.

“Morning, Mittens!” I chipper as our cat struts into the kitchen.

I look over my shoulder as I start cracking the eggs, bacon already sizzling. Mittens nibbles on Dave’s fingers, when he gets no response he sashays his way over to me and begs for food. I roll my eyes, these two, hopeless without me.

The cat is eating and our food is done. I carry Dave’s breakfast to the table first, it’s only polite. Not even a thank you. I sit down and smile at him. Not to toot my own horn, but breakfast is amazing.

I take a minute to look at Dave. I don’t know how someone like me landed such a great guy. Curtains aside, I have no complaint. He’s kind and patient and hard working. And he looks gorgeous, I know, I know, so shallow of me. But I can’t help but adore his looks. Straight nose, strong jaw, thick brown hair, high cheekbones and a startling pair of icy blue eyes. Every little girl’s dream guy and he’s all mine.

Makes a girl jealous easily.

I stare at my coffee. My reflection is just barely visible as it stares back. I tap the cup in thought and the reflection disappears among the ripples.

Yes, he truly is gorgeous. A true shame.

_‘Maybe I shouldn’t have stabbed him in the neck,’_ I think as I sip my coffee. ‘ _It ruins the picture.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote in half an hour.   
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
